Because You Existed
by Subaru Sumeragi
Summary: An AU fic. Warnings for some shounen-ai and Hokuto living. What if Kamui had lived another life very much different from his other reality? What if he had a chance at a happier life, and what if his paths crossed with destiny yet again...
1. Prologue: Fateful Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't X. CLAMP does…and someday, I will take over the CLAMP Empire! OHOHOHO—*is dragged into the shadows by an ominous X-esque man-in-black*

Warnings: Let's see…AU, Sei x Sub (so I guess all you informed X fans understand that this has *flashing red lights* YOAI/SHOUNEN-AI/HOMOSEXUALITY!!! *end flashing red lights*), Sub x Kam (once again… this fic has *flashing red lights* YOAI/SHOUNEN-AI/HOMOSEXUALITY!!! *end flashing red lights*), and maybe some Sei x Fuu for good measure, Hokuto-chan living, creepy child Kamui, and that's all I can think of right now.

Author's Notes: I bet I won't update as much as I should…^^;; but without further ado.

------------------------------

Because You Existed…

By SS

------------------------------

Prologue – Fateful Intervention

------------------------------

            Cause and effect...the passage of events occurs before we can ever assess the true repercussion of the choices we make and the paths we follow. Destiny weighs heavily over our heads, looming and immovable, yet the effects of our actions remain. A new path blazes before us, leading to the same un-alterable destiny that surpasses all other destinies: the destiny of the world.

            The life of a young child should be filled with bliss. Fate, fickle creature that she is, would rarely agree to that. There are those that she loves…the special individuals that she pays a close attention to. They are not only the exalted ones, but also the miserable ones. Some of her chosen can suffer beyond words in thousands of ways.

            One of these few chosen, Shirou Kamui, would face Fate head on and even defeat her. In every time, in every path, his suffering would be endless…

            …but he would never be alone.__

***

Shirou Kamui was a boy of six. In his short life, he had been forced to become aware of many terrible things. He had seen pain and suffering in the eyes of innocents. He had felt the ache of loneliness that weighs upon the heart so heavily that one knows that each morning will fail to bring comfort, just as all the others. He had shed tears for hours over the things he wished for, the things he wanted, the things that he had once had, and the things he knew he never could have.

Thus, walking home from school, in the town that he had been reluctantly calling home for the past few months, he couldn't help but let his spirits drop to a deep state of melancholy. He clutched his lunchbox in his hands, wringing the little plastic handle with his miniature fingers. He knew that he was smaller than most boys his age. He knew he had no defenses against most of the boys that lived in his home town. He loved his mother with all his heart, but as a group of boys crawled out from their clever hiding spaces, he wished more than anything that he had never left Tokyo and the people who loved and cared for him.

They scurried around crates and popped out of alleyways, making their way towards the small, delicate boy who clutched his lunchbox as if it could somehow magically protect him from what was to come. His tiny feet shuffled backwards slowly and carefully as if his miniscule movements would go unnoticed by his assailants. As his back slammed into the chest of a boy that he recognized from school, he couldn't do anything to control a frightened shiver.

"Look who it is…little baby Kamui, the freak." The boy smirked, shoving Kamui into the center of the circle of bullies that had formed around them. "I heard about what you did to my friend on the playground the other day. He's pretty messed up Shirou-kun…"

"I didn't m-mean to. I-it was an accident." The words fumbled as they fell awkwardly from his lips.

"Hmm, an accident? They had to call an ambulance for what you did to him. I saw it all, Shirou-kun." He stepped closer to the boy, grasping his small pointed chin roughly in between his thumb and index finger. "You used your freak powers on him. Nobody wants you around Shirou-kun, so me and my pals are gonna make sure you never show you face around here again…"

Kamui pressed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. One by one they fell upon him, cautiously at first, hitting him with chains and boards across his arms and back, but as their victim held back his cries of pain, they decided to be more daring. Their leader drew up close to the boy, grasping a rusted pipe tightly in his hand. For a single moment all assaults stopped. Throw off by the sudden calm, Kamui opened his eyes just in time to see the pipe come crashing down upon his skull.

At first, the boys laughed as their schoolmate collapsed to the ground, but it took only a moment of eerie stillness and oozing blood to see that something had gone terrible wrong. They panicked, whispering amongst themselves where the blame lay and what to do about the situation at hand. Their leader tossed the now bloody pipe aside, trying to rid himself of any evidence of the deed. "We...we have to get rid of the body. No one is to talk about this again, understand?"

The boys all nodded, following their leader's commands. Together, they lifted the boy's body, hauling him over to one of the piers and tossing him into a small wooden boat. A few of the boys ran over to the other side of the dock, ill from the sight of the blood. Their leader, however, remained unwavering in his need to get rid of the evidence. He went over to the mooring, knocking the knotted rope off of its perch. With a grin of satisfaction, he watched as the boat began to drift away.

_At the age of six, Kamui Shirou had already witnessed the worst of human nature…_

Violet eyes glowed golden as the boy rose to his feet on the unsteady floor of the boat. The golden orbs were unfocused, and yet they portrayed their exact intent to the young boys who stood terrified and still at the sight before them. The young boy, smallest in their school, raised his hand up to them. Somehow, even though he was far away, his presence was full as that of a mighty dragon, for that was the spirit that filled him at the moment: the all-powerful Dragon of Earth, executioner of the plague of humankind. The attack came, silent and deadly, with all the force of anger and violence that the boys had showed him. Their screams echoed in the air as the pier collapsed. Their frail, burnt bodies lay scattered across the docks and floating in the shallow water among the piles of wooden debris.

The Kamui closed his eyes, falling back into the boat, which drifted on silently through the night.

----------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes Part II: Eep! Yeah that was terrible writing, ne? It'll get better, I assure you. Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Author's Ramblings: I love writing fan fics…keeps me from writing college application essays. *STREEEEEESSSSS!*

Author's Notes-that-are-pertinent-to-the-actual-fic: Here's where the story really comes into play. What really happens to our beloved Kamui-chan? Keep reading to find out! BWAHAHAHA! I've realized that Kamui left Tokyo when he was ten, much to my dismay, but then again I really wasn't sure when I started this fic, so it's EXTRA AU! WOOT! Oh and as TrueBeauty314 pointed out to me, though it doesn't sound like it, this will for the most part be a _happy X fic! OHOHOHO! You dared me to do it! Oh and thanks to Elf Asato for writing such good fics and, more importantly, for being the only person to review me more than once. ^^;;_

------------------------------

Because You Existed…

By SS

------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Rebirth

------------------------------

            The crisp spring air wafted about a particular section of Kyoto. Residents of the former capital would often be prone to wondering how the city could retain so much of its regality in the ever-changing modern world. There were huge complexes in which the buildings looked like they hadn't changed since the Meiji Era, while outside teenagers would loiter around drinking Coca-cola.

            On this particular day, in this particular section of Kyoto, a particular pair of twins stepped out of their particularly ancient looking residence, seeking the freedom and fresh air that such spring days are known to bring.

            "Ne, Subaru, isn't today a wonderful day?" The elder twin chirped happily, slinging her arm over her younger brother. "I'm glad Grandmother finally decided to give us a break from all our studies…a fragile girl like myself would have died of boredom. OHOHOHO!"

            "She's just worried because we're going to Tokyo in a few months." The other twin muttered softly. His emerald eyes shone brightly at the thought of the adventure that was about to begin in the lives of he and his sister. They walked past the river, a pair of a pair of twins: reality and reflection. "Hokuto-chan, what do you think it will be like in Tokyo?"

            "Way cooler than it is here! No stuffy matriarchs running over our feet telling us what to do. We'll be free and be able to party! And maybe, we'll find you a nice girlfriend…" She laughed mischievously, playfully poking her brother in the ribs. Satisfied with a tiny laugh from her quiet brother, she folded her arms behind her head, enjoying the sunny spring day. She looked at their reflection in the water, pondering how quickly the years had gone by. They were becoming adults now…her Subaru wasn't so little anymore. It was during this quiet reflection that she saw something floating in the water. She paused mid-stride to peer at the curious object drifting amongst a few planks of water. It took only a moment for its identity to register in her brain. "Oh my god! There's a little kid in the water down there!"

            That was all that needed to be said before the twins sprung into action. Hokuto dashed off to the nearest house to call for help while her brother slid down the steep, muddy embankment of the river. He waded through the water to where the small body lay amongst floating debris. As gently as he could, he maneuvered the tiny form so that he could get a better look at it. What he saw made him cringe immediately. The little boy couldn't be any older than seven or eight, and he had obviously received a pretty bad beating before his journey down the river. In fact, Subaru had to check for a pulse before he could be sure that the boy wasn't dead. The heartbeat was faint and unsteady, and the boy was so very pale. He put careful arms around the boy's torso, dragging him out of the water and up onto the dirt road near the river.

            In the distance, the sounds of an ambulance siren rang out across the quiet city, but at that moment, the only sound that Subaru could seem to focus on was the unsteady, almost inaudible breathing of the youth. As he gazed down at the wreck of a human in front of him, a few shivers went up and down his spine. The curious sensation was followed by a series of unanswerable questions about its meaning. The only thing that Subaru knew was that this boy was important to the future…

            …and that he was far more powerful than his appearance let on.

***

            Stuck in the dreary hospital waiting room, the young Head of the Sumeragi Clan found himself revisiting every nervous habit that he had tried so desperately to get rid of. He gnawed on the soft fabric of his gloved knuckles and fidgeted with his clothing incessantly. The nurses grew quite fearful of asking if he was alright because every time they had tried, he had simply stuttered out some inarticulate response along the lines of "I-I'mmm f-fine."

            He almost flew out his chair when his twin sister placed a hand upon his shoulder. She handed him a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee, which he accepted gratefully. He looked back and forth from the clock on the wall to his coffee as he took small, tentative sips of the hot beverage. Hokuto looked at him with a sigh. As always, it would be up to her to get any discussion started on this very important manner.

            "It's been an hour…"

            "Aa…"

            She could have hit him for such a response. All the responses in the world and that was all that he could think of? She let out an irritable mumble, before continuing. "The doctors _did say that it looked like he was going to be alright, even if his injuries were serious…"_

            "Hokuto-chan…"

            "Hai?"

            "His injuries…they were worse when I got to him."

            "Eh?" She blinked at her brother curiously.

            Subaru turned to look at his sister, staring straight into her eyes to let her know that he was totally serious. "Even before you got there, his bruises were healing. I took the time to check under his head. There was dried blood all over his hair and not a sign of any wound."

            "Well, what does it all mean?"

            "I'm not sure…but I have one theory…" He allowed his voice to trail off as he looked away from her, trying to make it apparent that he didn't wish for her to press the issue any further.

            Luckily, before she had the chance, a nurse walked up to them with a solemn face. She turned to Subaru, bowing out of politeness. Most people in the area knew of Subaru's position and rightfully respected him for it. "Sumeragi-san, I have some bad news…"

            "Is he alright? His condition isn't improving?"

            "Oh no. He's healing quite nicely. However…"

***

            The boy blinked up at the white ceiling. It was a strange, bizarre place to be. He was cold, and his head hurt. However, for the life of him, he couldn't recall why. Instead of pondering this point, he decided to stare around the room. There was a warm sheet on top of him. It was feather soft and fluffy. He smiled. Whoever let him have such a blanket was very nice indeed. There was a tray near his bed with water and jell-o on it. His stomach growled a little in protest, but he opted not to move his arms from under the warm blanket. After all, he was so very cold.

            Outside the room, he could hear voices. They didn't sound happy. They didn't sound sad. However, they did sound concerned. He pouted slightly, silently wishing whoever it was the best in whatever it was that had them so upset.

            He suddenly felt overcome with a wave of drowsiness, but as he drifted off into peaceful slumber, a question appeared at the back of his mind.

_Just who am I anyway?_

***

            It was a half an hour later, and the heavy debate raged on.

            "Are you crazy, Subaru? I still don't understand how you can think this is a good idea!"

            "He's a very important person. I can sense the power flying off of him out here. Who knows what could happen to him. Think about the boy, Hokuto…" Subaru replied quietly, yet with an earnest cause to back it up. "Lower your voice, you're causing a scene."

            "Of course I'm going to cause a scene…" She shouted back at him, completely flustered over the latest charity case of her bleeding-heart of a brother. "YOU WANT OUR FAMILY TO ADOPT THIS KID!"

-------------------------------------

Notes: That sooo didn't come out as well as I expected it to, but hell, this is the part that I haven't thought much about. Surprised by the ending? Doubtful. My god, I got so cliché...I have a headache. -_-* Expect Tokyo Babylon stuff to start soon…and that means SEI-CHAN! (OC is to be expected, if it hasn't already appeared…) How'd you like Kamui's little part in there? Writing a six year old is confusing…Oh, btw, what do you think I should do about his name? Should I keep it as Kamui or change it? I mean, I think Subby has already figured out that he's the Kamui…so it could work. I dunno…Review me!


	3. Chapter 2: Destination: Tokyo

Author's Ramblings: Woot! I'm so happy that I've been getting lots of good response for this fic! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *does the happy dance of joy* You have no idea what it means to me! ^___^ And yes, I know I've procrastinated my arse off with this section, but I really wanted it to be good!

Author's Notes-that-are-pertinent-to-the-actual-fic: We're taking a leap in time now, and jumping ahead a few months into the Tokyo Babylon timeline. Here's where I'm going to slow down the fic for the sake of humor. (And trust me, it will be humorous *evil grin*). To answer Mystic Dragon and yamatoforever's question: the TB section of the fic will be mostly be Sei x Sub (with a little bit of Kamui's boyish worship towards Subaru), and after that, it'll probably focus more on Sub x Kam with the occasional allusion to Sei/Sub and Fuu/Kam. Rejoice everyone! Kamui's about to get a personality! As far as the name stuff goes, to avoid confusion, I'm going to keep his name as is, but I promise it will be justified. I'm hoping that my lazy writer's mind doesn't make me speed over the Tokyo Babylon section…it's probably going to be the most humorous part of the fic. The 1999 stuff'll probably be more romantic than anything. Oh and yes, I'm slowly learning just how AU this story is…so they're moving into Tokyo a bit later than in the actual plotline. So sue me! (Please don't…I need that money for college! ^^;;)

Thank Yous: Well, I've only started on this fanfic, and without the people who have been supporting this fic, it'd probably end up like all my other unfinished works. So thanks goes out to Elf Asato, Emerald, Mystic Dragon, TrueBeauty314, panatlantic, Dahlia, yamatoforever, and basically everyone who reads it and supports me! ^_^

------------------------------

Because You Existed…

By SS

------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Destination: Tokyo

------------------------------

            _"Grandmother…do you really think that he could be…"_

_            "The Kamui? I'm fairly sure…"_

_"Grandmother…" His paused hesitantly._

_"Yes, Subaru-san?"___

_"Did I do the right thing?"_

_Her stoic face melted into a sympathetic smile. To be young and full of purpose…"As a member of the Sumeragi Clan, I respect the judgement of the Clan Head…"_

_His face beamed as he bowed graciously to the women before him, who at the moment couldn't have been more beautiful. "Arigatou, Grandmother."_

_"Subaru-san."___

_"Hai?"___

_"You must protect him. It is your unalterable destiny..."_

***

It had been months since the Sumeragi twins had found the boy floating in the water, and in that short time, he had become an indispensable part of life. Even though her sensible mind had told her that two teenagers might have a little difficultly taking care of a six year old, once Hokuto had looked into the boy's bright eyes, she had been filled with a maternal affection that she hadn't felt since she and Subaru had been children. To her, the boy brought a new chance at something that she was steadily losing with her brother: the ability to protect someone that she cared deeply for. She cast a sideways glance at Kamui, who seemed quite content to sit peacefully, sprawling in Subaru's lap, while staring out the window of the train with a kind of naïve fascination.

Sumeragi Kamui…Subaru and Grandmother had picked the name for him. Personally, Hokuto thought the name was too grave and stoic, but then again, most things hand-picked by the Sumeragi elders were too grave and stoic, most importantly their fashion sense. She fidgeted with the bright yellow hat atop Kamui's head, whilst the young boy wriggled under her fussing.

"Onee-san, is Tokyo a nice town?" He turned his huge violet eyes towards her, a mute sense of worry and fascination peeking out from behind those huge, mysterious orbs. How one boy who really had no known past could be so full of depth and life, neither twin would ever figure out. 

"You bet!" Hokuto shifted onto her knees in her seat, making her face level with her adopted brother. "There'll be a lot of fun things to do, and we'll meet all sorts of new people. If Subaru manages to squeeze some time out of his important work, he may just have a social life!"

"Hokuto-chan!"

He glared at her for a moment, before the three burst out laughing. All three were heading towards a new life in a new world. Each one had his or her own lessons to discover, but for the Clan Head…

…the greatest trial of his short existence was about to begin.

Somewhere in Tokyo, a cheerful veterinarian was setting the broken leg of a cocker spaniel. He paused, looking up from his work with a grin. In the back of his mind, he could feel the faintest pulse of two beautiful pentagrams glowing with the promise of a beginning. He gazed out the window of his small office. The sky was so clear and blue, not a hint of any of the normal dreariness that came along with living in the city. He turned to the slumbering puppy with a sinister grin. "Today is such an unexpectedly beautiful day."

***

Subaru leaned against a telephone phone in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Only one week into his new city life and already he felt as though things were going too quickly for him to process. He huffed and puffed for a second more, taking just a moment to massage the aching stitch in his side before he bolted off after the demonic three-headed bird again. It was headed in the direction of the train station which, with the human body traffic, would prove to make the situation a bit more difficult, but Subaru resolved to do his duty and not lose track of the evil creature until it was sealed away.

Up, up, up he went, his shoes softly lightly-pitter pattering on the stairs leading up to the main platform. The bird was in his sights. Closer and closer with every step…he reached into his pocket for an ofuda, mentally focusing himself for the chant that would seal the creature of darkness. His fingers delicately grasped the thin strip of parchment as his lips rounded to form the first "On"…

And suddenly, he found that he nose had connected solidly with the pavement. In the distance, he could hear the black crow shikigami cawing in the most mocking of tones as it flew off to its freedom. He sighed, his face still stuck to the gravel.

"Are you alright?"

Subaru finally lifted his head and turned to look up at the origin of the voice that had addressed him. There, before his young, innocent eyes, was a tall, and not to mention very handsome, 20-something in a tailored suit holding a generous hand down to him. Subaru sat frozen in the moment. The man smiled down at him cheerfully, but soon his bright features were tainted with a twinge of concern. "Umm…sir?"

"I-i-I'm fine!" Subaru broke into blush, realizing that he must have been staring. "I just tripped…I was too busy looking up!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" The older man knelt down beside him, staring intently at his face. Subaru gulped, pondering what the stranger was doing getting so close to him. The worst part was that the man was still leaning in, closer and closer…

"A-a-anou…"

"Your nose is bleeding quite a bit." The stranger spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone, before sweeping the boy up into his arms. Subaru was caught totally off guard and began to squirm in a most undignified way. "But don't worry! I'm a doctor of sorts—well, actually a veterinarian—but that's beside the point! I'll fix you up in no time. You'll be okay!"

And against all the knowledge that had been instilled in him up to that point in his life, Subaru continued to let the man carry him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the man's presence brought an eerie calm over him. Being around him was like reliving some long-forgotten dream. "H-Hai…Arigatou gozaimasu! M-my name is Sumeragi Subaru. It's a pleasure to meet you…sir."

"The pleasure is all mine." He grinned down at the young boy before jolting upright sharply as if he has suddenly remembered something of crucial importance. "Oh! Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sakurazuka Seishirou."

As the young boy in his arms squirmed, Seishirou couldn't help but let a small smirk slide across his lips. It was going to be an interesting year…

----------------------------------

Notes: Fwee! I probably should've written more, but I wanted to update. Plus, I really didn't want to ruin the funniness of the TB section by giving away my plans for it in the 2nd chapter. Tee hee, yes I know I'm evil, but it'll be well worth it when I get to the mental image that sparked the creation of this fan fic. EHEHEHEHE! Charming, genki Sei-chan goodness...nervous, blushy Subby-chan goodness! What more could a girl ask for? ^____^ Review it please!


	4. Chapter 3: Something like Real Life

Author's Ramblings: Well, well, well…I bet none of you ever thought this fic would get updated again. Sorry about the delay, but my writer's block has been immense. This chapter may be short for just that very same reason. But who knows? Maybe I'll get into the swing of it as I write. 

Author's Notes-that-are-pertinent-to-the-actual-fic: Let's see…we're going into the Tokyo Babylon chapters. Expect much Sei-chan goodness. I'll try to hit the main points of the manga plot…just not at all in this chapter. I'm thinking this is going to be quite a bit of humorous fluff.

Thank Yous: Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently for this chapter to come out. And thank you to those of you who continue to be extremely prolific and entertaining authors…because, hey, if you're a bum like me who can't write, you still want to read. ^^;;

------------------------------

Because You Existed…

By SS

------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Something like Real Life

------------------------------

_Kick. Dodge. Duck. Chant...._

Did the spirit just throw a cat at him?

_Shake it off. Dodge. Jump. Chant. Dodge._

One quick look around the room told Subaru that yes, the projectile object that had gone soaring past his head was indeed Taffy-chan, beloved household pet of the Takana Household. He could only hope that she was okay. The last thing he wanted was for the already skeptical family to find a new point of scrutiny against the Sumeragi household and onmyoujitsu as a practice. He pulled out five ofuda, jumping over a table that the volatile spirit had chucked in his direction. With skill and ease that had come from years of training, he let out a string of chants and flung the ofuda at the spirit, trapping it fast. He breathed a sigh of relief as all paranormal activity in the room came to a screeching halt.

The spirit was that of the teenage son of Mr. and Mrs. Takana, who had died in a car accident with his friends a month prior. At the moment, he seemed pacified, so Subaru took the opportunity to go and send the boy along. He placed his hands together and chanted the sending spell, but not before getting a chance to look into the boy's eyes. He felt his heart clench as the form before him started to disappear. Working with spirits had given him a sort of empathy, a keen intuition about how people were feeling. This boy was another sad story…just like the innumerous others that he had met since beginning work in Tokyo. With the spirit removed, Subaru carefully maneuvered his way out of the wreckage of the Takana's parlor and into the hall where Mr. Takana waited rather impatiently. Subaru raised a gloved hand to his forehead. These long work days were starting to get the better of him, but there was no way he could refuse a job, even from the most unappreciative of patrons.

Mr. Takana strode past the Sumeragi Clan Head, peering cautiously into the room. He surveyed the damage with a look of repulsion.

"…You _do know that this is coming out of your salary, Sumeragi-san."_

"Of course, Takana-san." Subaru bowed deeply to the man before turning to leave. He paused, his handle holding onto the front door. "…Takana-san?"

"Yes, what is it now?" The elder snapped impatiently.

"Your son…he wanted you to know that he was sorry for yelling at you, and he was sorry for sneaking out that night." Subaru turned back to the man, his sincere green eyes trembling with the sadness of the spirits that he sent away on a day-to-day basis. He could tell so much from the sadness in one dead boy's eyes. This was the last message that he had to pass on to the living, the only comfort he knew how to give. After all, his specialty was dealing with the dead, not those who remained. "He loved you very much…"

The Takana walls radiated sadness, but that was nothing that Subaru hadn't seen before. In truth, he saw it far too much to be healthy, but there was nothing he could do about it. Everyone has their own destiny, and this was his. He opened up the door, welcoming the fresh air and sunlight. He breathed in deeply, letting out a cleansing sigh. It was amazing what a change of scenery could do for his mood.

"Subaru-kun!"

The young boy couldn't help but smile, looking at the man who was waiting for him. As painful as his duty could be sometimes, there were some things about moving to Tokyo that he felt sure that he would never regret.

***

"Onii-san! Onii-saaaaan!"

Subaru had fallen asleep on the kitchenette counter for the fifth time that week, and as a dutiful brother, Kamui took the task of waking him up very seriously.

"Subaru!" The violet-eyed boy whined, shaking the older boy by the shoulder. "You fell asleep in the carrots! Onee-san needs those to cook diiiinnnnneeeeeer! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Subaru yawn sleepily, blinking as he lifted his head up. Kamui cheerfully, hopped up onto his lap, carefully brushing away carrot shavings from off of his beloved brother's face. Subaru smiled at him appreciatively. "Arigatou, Kamui-chan."

Carefully removing the younger boy, Subaru quickly went back to the task at hand. Before his little impromptu nap, he had been making carrot shavings to help out Hokuto-chan, who was frantically running around trying to make everything perfect for that evening. It was the first time that Sakurazuka Seishirou would be joining them for dinner, and the Sumeragi twins were absolutely frenzied trying to make everything as good as possible. Afterall, Seishirou had been so kind to them since they moved to Tokyo. He drove Subaru around on many of his jobs, cleaned up Subaru whenever he got hurt, carried Subaru back to his office if he mysteriously fainted, had lunch dates with Subaru (and occasionally Hokuto)…

Although it was not clear to her brother, Hokuto Sumeragi had a pretty clear image of where Sei-chan's interests were. She walked into their apartment, taking off her shoes as she carefully maneuvered into the kitchenette with a huge bag of groceries.

"Hokuto Onee-saaaan! Subaru fell asleep in the carrots again!" Kamui chirped, cheerfully.

"Kamui!" Subaru let out an exasperated sigh. Now he was going to get it.

"Subaru! What have I told you about getting proper rest? You can't just keep running from job to job without the proper sleep and nourishment." She gave her twin brother a very berating look. "You're going to be all skin and bones if you keep this up, and then you'll never make a good bride for Sei-chan!"

"Hokuto-chan!"

Kamui blinked, staring up at his elder siblings. He had heard mention of this third person innumerous times. Sei-chan…Seishirou-san…Kamui had never met the man himself, but he had seen Hokuto tease Subaru about this mystery man. He had seen the way Subaru twisted the phone cord when talking to Seishirou. The things that no one else saw, Kamui never missed. Who was this man that was coming over for dinner? Why did Subaru and Hokuto act so strangely at the mention of his name? Having only been a member of the family for a short time, Kamui couldn't help but feel threatened by this new presence. He felt as though this man that he had never met was going to take the only thing he had away from him. He plopped himself down on the ground next to one of his toys, but he did not play with it. Instead, he sat there and pondered the situation more and more. He sat there quietly for a whole hour whilst his siblings scrambled about the house, occasionally commenting on what a good boy Kamui was being today. He was finally stirred from his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell.

"Ah! He's here. Right on time! My future in-law is so wonderfully punctual!" Hokuto grinned, playfully pinching her brother's cheek. She turned to Kamui, her hands full with washing lettuce. "Mu Mu-chan [1], be a good boy and answer the door."

Kamui rose to his feet, scurrying to see this mystery man. He turned the doorknob, pulling the door open to reveal a very tall man with glasses, gold eyes, and an unnaturally friendly smile. He blinked up at him a few times, before the smiling man knelt down to his level and patted him on the head.

"You must be Kamui-chan! Subaru-kun has told me a lot about you."

Kamui continued to stare at the man for a good few moments, giving him a severe scrutinizing look that would have made anyone but Seishirou squirm, before finally opening his mouth to speak. "I hate you." [2]

Seishirou blinked. This was a sudden and unexpected new development.

***

Despite Kamui's less-than-friendly disposition, dinner went off without a hitch. Hokuto had taken a very sleepy Kamui off to bed to tuck him in, leaving Seishirou and Subaru alone in the living room. The young onmyouji fidgeted on the couch, playing with his hands while casting quick sideways glances at the kind vet. Seishirou knew that he would have to be the one to break the awkward silence.

"So how was work, Subaru-kun?"

"It was good…I handled three exorcisms today."

"No wonder you looked so tired when I went to pick you up." He smiled patting Subaru's black hair affectionately. "Are you feeling any better? You seemed…upset on the car ride home."

Subaru looked up at Seishirou. It never ceased to amaze him how easily the older man could read him. Since when had he become such an open book? "I felt badly for the spirit I sent on. He had a lot of remorse."

"That's my Subaru-kun for you…always too concerned with others to take care of himself." He smiled softly, getting up to his feet. In one quick swoop, Seishirou had Subaru in his arms and was carrying him off to the bedroom in the same fashion that Hokuto had just taken Kamui off to bed. "Thank goodness you have me to look out for you now!"

"S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru broke out into full blush.

Hearing the commotion, Hokuto popped her head out of Kamui's room. "Sei-chan! Don't even think about taking advantage of my poor, innocent brother. He's naïve and fragile, and he doesn't understand such shameful things! OHOHOHOHO!"

"You misunderstand me, Hokuto-chan. My intentions with Subaru-kun are entirely pure! Though it is a tempting idea now that you mention it! AHAHAHA!"

"Ohohohoho!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Ohohohoho!"

Subaru was blushing so hard that he thought he might pass out from the rush of blood, yet even though his home life was hectic and full of embarrassment, he wouldn't have it any other way. Back in Kyoto, his life had centered on his duties and his training, but here in Tokyo, he had the opportunity to have something normal, something close to a real life. Though he covered his ears to drown out the laughter and shut his eyes to pretend that he wasn't there being teased, on the inside, Subaru Sumeragi couldn't have been happier.

----------------------------------

Notes: Hehehe…I had too much fun writing that. I think the only flaw in this chapter was the horrible POV transitions. 

[1] – Well, Elf Asato suggested once in a note that I have them give Kamui a nickname. So there it is. Mu Mu-chan. I bet Hokuto even dresses him in little cow outfits. *snickers*

[2] – And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the one moment that inspired this whole fic. 


End file.
